Growing Closer
by rawrimadaniisaur
Summary: "I should try that, yeah I can do that. Why should I torture myself over him, it was some stupid kiss I bet you could have done better." Want to find out? {Kira Malia} with background Stydia.


**Hiya, so Allison is dating Scott and Stiles is dating Lydia, they've been dating since Jackson left. In Malia's point of view.**

Growing Closer

Stiles, he is such a nice guy. Like too nice, far too nice. The guy is all smiles, rainbows, and happiness, well now. Before he was just some possessed guy who let himself go into the back of his mind to save a girl he didn't know, me. I would probably be head over heels in love with him if he weren't with Lydia. And my not being in love with the guy is why I'm where I am now, Kira's house. Everyone is mourning Aiden's death but personally I didn't know the guy so why should I go put myself in an awkward situation. So here I am at Kira's house.

"I don't know why I'm mad they got back together I mean we weren't even together in the first place but I just felt like he liked me. Does that make any sense?" Kira asked looking at me, I had the urge to laugh at her facial expression. She has been going on for like an hour now about how Scott left her not relationship with her to go back to Allison when she was recovering from a sword to the chest.

"Kira are you going to spend all of today complaining over him? You kissed neither of you acted further on it and he went back to his first love. I kissed Stiles then he told me he was with Lydia and I got over it. You should get over it. Go make out with Isaac or something."_ Or me, you could make out with me. _

"No why would you even say that? Isaac is with Ruby, I just need to move on, how did you move on from Stiles?" _By moving onto you, you should do the same._

"Oh you know just up and said pining over a guy who is so madly in love just isn't fair to myself." _Lie: I saw you. _

"I should try that, yeah I can do that. Why should I torture myself over him, it was some stupid kiss I bet you could have done better." _Want to find out? _

"Yeah probably I don't really have a ton of experience," I mumbled out. Stiles was a good person to have as a first kiss though, it was really gentle.

"What, you're totally hot why…oh." _She thinks I'm hot! _

"Yeah being a coyote for eight years kind of sets a damper on your dating life believe it or not." It also sets a damper on education and a lot of other stuff but we're only focusing on the important stuff right now.

"Well I'm surprised none of the guys at school are jumping at the opportunity to date you." _Why don't you just jump at the opportunity?_

"Same goes for you! If you just stop showing your interest in Scott I'm sure so many guys would love to take you out!" She smiled brightly at that.

"Or girls, or coyotes, you know the usual." _Kira I swear to god if you're joking I will rip my throat out with my teeth. _

"Isn't that bestiality?" She smirked at me.

"Only if you turn," _just kiss me, like now. _

I promise I'll be good girl," she blushed at that and stepped closer. We sat there looking into each other's eyes and I rolled mine grabbing her face bringing our lips together. She gasped slightly and I tried to copy Stiles' actions when I did that lightly dragging my tongue across her bottom lip. She leaned in more and I slipped my tongue into her mouth gently.

"Oh, okay could you girls um, stop?" Kira's dad said walking into the room covering his eyes with his hands. "I didn't realize you we're um…gay." Kira laughed and I looked at her with my bitch what are you laughing at expression. She stopped laughing when she turned to look at me.

"Dad, you're the one that said I should date the coyote." _Her dad ships us?!_

"I didn't mean that you should I was kidding, um no offence Malia." I shook my head as to try and say none taken. "I'm going to leave now. Keep it PG up here," he shook his head and walked out the door closing it behind him.

"Can we do the kissing thing again?" she asked looking at me sheepishly. I nodded bringing us closer again.

~Next Day~

"You and Kira…are dating." Stiles said slowly as if he misheard me. I nodded.

"Isn't that what I just said, are you okay today?" Lydia smiled softly at me and then kissed him on the cheek.

"He just, he made a comment to me that you two would make a cute couple the other day and well he and Scott made a bet and he won. So you just earned him fifty bucks and he's confirming that." I nodded and then glared at him.

"YOU MADE A BET ON MY LOVE LIFE!?" I yelled and he winced and tried to back up but Lydia held him there.

"Well of course, I had a ten year plan to get with this cutie and Allison and Scott had a bet on us. Allison won, Scott is horrible at winning bets." I smiled at the couple grabbing Kira's hand.

"So what your saying is I should be flattered that my friends made a bet about my love life because if Scott says people won't get together they will?" I asked glaring and Kira laughed at me.

"Pretty much baby, I think it's cute that our friends care." Kira said kissing my cheek and I willed myself not to blush.

"Oh Malia I've been meaning to ask how was kissing my boyfriend, like woman to woman. Because everyone says he seems like he has no experience but I can clearly tell you that is no problem under the sheets." I opened my mouth wide at how blunt she was being but then realized that's how I am with almost everyone.

"It was fine really, but Kira is better." She blushed and I turned bringing out lips together putting my hands in her hair.

Yeah her dad was right, she should date the coyote.


End file.
